


Vaycay!

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam and Dean were stressed out. They just saved the world (again) from the darkness and needed a vacation. Too bad it didn't seem like they were going to get it. Until Gabriel stepped in.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Vacation.





	Vaycay!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing this fic. If you see one you want me to continue please let me know in a comment. 
> 
> This takes place after season 11 finale but instead of Mary, Gabriel gets brought back. Completely ignores season 13. Gabriel died in season 5 and was brought back by Amara and Chuck.

Gabriel had come back months ago. When God and The Darkness were on the same planet. God had brought back Gabriel for Sam. As Sam’s gift. With a wink and a smile, Chuck and Amara left this world and everything in it to the Winchesters. 

Dean and he had entered the bunker. Before they even registered anything Gabriel snapped and froze the woman standing there. 

She stared shocked as Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Man I hate the freaking Brits. Listen very closely, Sam and Dean are under my protection. Your bosses at the stuffy librarians want them, they have to go through me. The Winchesters are off limits.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and sent Lady Antonia Bevell far away. 

“Where did you send her?” Sam was shocked. “Who was that?” 

“British Men of Letters. Bunch of snobs uptight and know now fun. They are experts in torture and mind control. That lady there was their expert in both. I sent her to a little pocket dimension for her to play in for a while. That gives us time.” Gabriel explained. 

“Time for what, shortstack?” Dean sniped. 

“For Cassie and I to put our full claims on you two knuckleheads. Our claims will let us know if you are in danger and will help us zone in on you when those snobs show up.” Gabriel pointed a thumb at Sam. “Dibs on the Moose.” 

“Gabriel.” Castiel barked. 

“What? I don’t want that one. He’s already half claimed and he stinks of righteousness. Blech! I like Sammy over here.” Gabriel held back his snicker as Castiel glared at him. 

“I know full well what you are doing brother. I do not like it.” Castiel spoke in Enochian. 

“Deal with it Baby bro. The Moose is mine.” Gabriel spoke back in the same language. He looked over at the two worn hunters. 

“Okay. Vacation time.” Gabriel clapped his hands together. “Where do you want to go? Anytime and anyplace. You want to go, we’ll go.” 

“We can’t we have to deal with-” Sam began. 

“Pffft! She isn’t going anywhere. I have her locked up nice and tight. Plus the Brit bastards don’t expect her to check in just yet. We have at the most two days. So vacation. Anytime anyplace, where are we going?” Gabriel grinned and wiggled his fingers. “Angel Airways First Class is ready for take off.” 

Sam and Dean shared looks. 

“Can you give us a few hours to think about it? We need showers and a some food.” Sam spoke for the brothers. 

Three hours later…. 

“Gabriel, we have decided. We want a beach, where no one else is.” Sam told the archangels. 

“You got it buckos. Hold tight.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were standing on a beach with a large house in the distance. 

“Where are we?” Dean looked around. 

“Welcome to Isle Gabriel. This little gem is mine. My little spot on earth. Just off the coast of Australia and about a ten minute boat ride from the Great Barrier reef. I spelled this island millennia ago to keep safe from humans. No one can enter without my permission.” Gabriel pointed out things. “Boats are around that way. Main house is up there. Outside bar and cabana is over there and my favorite,” Gabriel winked at Sam. “The showers and bath is right there. You can explore as you want. Be warned, I have a few pets.” Gabriel just smirked at their shocked looks. “Catch you later.” 

Gabriel flew up to the main house. A small jack russell terrier came running out of the house. “Mischief.” Gabriel caught the dog as he jumped up on him. “Hi boy. Are you hungry? I could eat.” 

Gabriel stood in the kitchen. He snapped his fingers and a huge spread of sweets appeared on the table. 

A small dish of bacon appeared on the floor. The small dog ran over to it. 

A few minutes later Sam and Dean came in the house. Castiel took up the back. 

“We want swimsuits. We are going in the water.” Dean looked expectantly at Gabriel. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers. “Rooms are upstairs. End of the hall.” Gabriel nibbled on a chocolate bon bon. 

Dean and Cas left.

Sam stayed behind. “You have a dog.” He seemed shocked. 

“Duh. Sam, meet Mischief. He’s been my dog for years now. I rescued him from a puppy mill.” Gabriel popped the whole candy in his mouth. 

Sam dropped down to pet the tiny dog. “Where did he go when you…?” 

“When I died?” Gabriel shrugged. “Kali looked after him. She owed me a favor for getting her out and she loves dogs. Don’t tell her I told you that.” 

Sam frowned. He gave a nervous chuckle. “Man am I glad it’s a dog. Dean and I were worried it was a more exotic animal.”

Gabriel ate another piece of chocolate. “Why Sammy. I’m flattered. But nope. It’s just Mischief.” 

The dog barked at his name. 

“Gabriel? Were you trying help me not set Lucifer free when you did Mystery Spot.” Sam asked next. 

“Maybe. Why?” Gabriel looked shifty. 

“Because we need to clear up some things before I say yes to your claim.” Sam stated flatly. 

“Okay fine. Yes I was. It was a shitty way of doing it but yes, I was trying to get you to let Dean go. All you had to do was let him go and all that wouldn’t have happened.” Gabriel eyed the human. “Anything else?” 

“Did you walk into the hotel, knowing you were going to die?” Sam’s face was unreadable.

“Yes. I knew that the second I interfered I was going to either be killed by my brother or be killed by Loki.” Gabriel admitted. 

“Loki? I thought you were Loki?” Sam frowned. 

Gabriel waved him away. “That’s a whole other convo, Sam.” 

“Do you swear to be honest with me from here on out?” Sam put forth next. 

“Yes. I have never lied to you before. I withheld information. That’s not the same as lying.” Gabriel answered. 

“Then, Yes. I will accept your claim to help save the world.” Sam spoke the words. 

Gabriel’s grace stirred to attention. It pooled in his left hand. 

“Where do you want it?” Gabriel asked seriously. 

Sam stripped off his shirt. “Where ever you like?” 

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. He placed his hand on Sam’s body. Sam gave a shout, then passed out. Gabriel caught the huge man and laid him on the couch. 

Gabriel admired his mark. It was only a half one. But it should do the trick. Gabriel grinned down at the perfectly shaped handprint across Sam’s abs. “You are mine now Winchester.” Gabriel murmured.


End file.
